Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers
Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers is a video game featuring the Looney Tunes characters Sylvester and Tweety. It was released for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis console in 1993. It was the first video game to feature Sylvester and Tweety. Gameplay Players play as Sylvester and he must try and catch Tweety in each level. You must chase Tweety to the end of the level until Sylvester finally catches him. There are however characters from the Looney Tunes universe such as Granny, Hippety Hopper and Big Tweety who will try to stop you. Sylvester can pick up things such as boxing gloves and bones to fight these enemies. He can also use things such as umbrellas and boxes to try and reach Tweety. He also has "Tweety scope" which locates where Tweety is. Sylvester can also hide from his enemies behind lamps or in barrels. How far the player can get in the game depends on the difficulty setting. If you only put the difficulty at 0% you can only do 1 level. The game needs to be set at 80% difficulty or higher to play all levels. You can also gain points by knocking things off the shelves or from bags of catnip. Levels Domestic Devils- The first level is in Granny's house, which means that Granny and Hector are guarding Tweety. The player chases Tweety from the living room all the way to the attic. Domestic Devils 2- The backyard is full of different challenges. From the picket fence to the clothesline and electrical wires, Sylvester must calm Hector down in order to pursue Tweety up into the heights of his bird house. Mayhem Express- From the luggage car to the train roof, Sylvester must pursue Tweety out of the train. But beware of freight doors which suck Sylvester back to the beginning of the level. Figure out how Hippety Hopper actually helps Sylvester out of the level! Back Alley Blues- A fence and an alleyway hide a huge apartment building which Tweety is trying to get to. Sylvester has to use flag polls and window ledges to trap Tweety and also avoid the alley cats, which pelt Sylvester with boots and books. Look out for the ginger alley cat named 'Sam', he will try and chase Tweety also. Rocky and Mugsy can be seen as a silhouette in the apartment windows, as well as Spike the Bulldog and Chester the Terrier and Hippety Hopper. Hyde and Shriek- Sylvester has followed Tweety into Dr Jekyll's lab, and Tweety has swallowed some of the formula which turns him into a giant Tweety. The only thing to use against the monster is a bottle of Antidote potion. Avoid the Tweety monster, but resume the chase when Tweety shrinks down to his original size. Hyde and Shriek 2- Sylvester has swallowed another of Jekyll's potions which shrinks him down. The smallest of beaks now becomes the biggest of obstacles in this oversized version of the lab. Watch out for bunsen burners and electric sparks. Use the transporter to change locations quickly. Oceans of Trouble- This is the last level which takes place on a boat. Sylvester must fight his old enemies again for the last time to reach Tweety. Jump from the dock to a maze of portholes. Head up to the deck to eventually capture Tweety. Playthrough (No Deaths) References Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Sega Category:Video games Category:Looney Tunes Games Category:1993